La Fille de la Lune
by Jessica9906
Summary: Artémis tombe amoureuse, se mari a une fille et surveille sa fille de loin. Va t'elle la rencontrer un jour? Sa fille va t'elle lui pardonner? Sa fille tombera t-elle amoureuse un jour? Découvrez une mère olympienne mais surtout inquiète de l'avenir de son seul enfant.
1. Le Fille de la Lune Chapitre 1

Dsl pour les fautes

Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas

**Chapitre 1**

Une chasseresse était dans sa tente elle était d'apparence mi vingtaine avec des cheveux auburn et des yeux argentés elle n'était pas n'importe laquelle des chasseresses elle était la chef elle traiter les autres chasseresses comme ses propres filles et plus exactement elle était Artémis la déesse de la lune, de la chasse, de l'accouchement, des jeunes filles et elle était la jumelle aînée d'Apollon et l'une des filles préférées de Zeus avec Athéna.

Elle regarda avec un air attendri sur l'écran qui afficher une fillette jouer avec son père un bel homme aux cheveux noir et au yeux bleu cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui non plus c'était le seul homme qui avait réussis à gagner son cœur et à faire d'elle une femme et une mère car oui la petite fille qui jouer avec cette homme était sa fille Jessica elle avait les cheveux noir comme son père mais les même yeux argentée comme elle comme toute les déesses et dieux, Artémis n'éleva pas sa fille à cause des lois anciennes mais elle ne manque pas de surveiller de loin l'évolution de sa fille elle savait qu'un jour elle devrait guider sa fille de loin pour qu'elle intègre le camps des sang-mêlé à Long Island mais pas avant d'avoir le besoin de si rendre car comme tous les demi-déesse(dieu) le moment où elle saura que sa mère est une déesse sera ou les montres seront à ses trousses car l'odeur des demi-déesses(dieu) qui connaisse leur statut de demi-divin ont une odeur alléchante pour les montres.

Elle observa le père de sa fille qui était son mari et elle fut heureuse de le voir être très complice avec leur fille mais elle senti un pincement au cœur oui elle Artémis était jalouse de son mari car il pouvait être complice avec leur fille et pas elle intérieurement elle maudit cette loi ancienne stupide qui l'éloigne d'elle.

Son mari s'appeler Scott Armstrong il était un milliardaire qui avait lui aussi a une sœur jumelle s'appeler Ashley Armstrong mais qui était dans l'armée parti en mission depuis 1 ans avant le mariage puis la naissance de Jessica et il a 6 frères qui s'appeler respectivement Sam, Nathan, Ethan, Derek, James, Alan Armstrong sa mère était une Corse pur qui s'appeler Livia Magurno surnommée Liv elle s'appeler Livia Armstrong depuis son mariage alors que son père était un Américain d'origine Écossais qui s'appeler Steve William Armstrong. Artémis était heureux de la famille de son mari car il protéger et défendait et surtout l'aimer sa fille Jessica Armstrong âgé actuellement de 5 ans.

Artémis avait dit annoncer à sa chasse il y a maintenant 2 ans qu'elle avait une fille toutes était surprise mais on accepter grâce au soutien de son fidèle lieutenant Zoé Nightshade qui s'avait depuis le début et donc depuis elle aimait surveiller sa sœur.

Zoe se rendit compte que le mari de sa dame (comme elle appeler Artémis comme les autres chasseresses) et sa famille ne sont pas comme les autres mecs et elle fit une exception pour eux. Depuis elle surveilla dans la tente d'Artémis la petite fêter son anniversaire avec son père, sa baa-chan et son ji-chan et ses oji-chan comme Jessica aimer appeler ses grands-parents et ses oncles.

Artémis et Zoé observèrent donc Jessica jusqu'au moment où Athéna arriva dans la tente et elles se saluèrent comme à leur habitude après cela elle vit ce qu'Artémis faisait elle était la seule Déesse mis à part leur tante Hestia et leur père Zeus à savoir pour le mariage et la naissance de la fille d'Artémis. Athéna décida de se joindre à elles pour observer avec son regard calculateur sa nièce.

Soudain elles entendirent la petite fille dire et la conversation qui suit

"tou-chan, ji-chan, baa-chan, oji-san j'ai 5 ans aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas " demanda la petite Jessica à sa famille.

"Bien sur musumé-chan" déclara le père et tous les adultes acquiescèrent.

"Alors maintenant que je suis une grande fille je veux savoir Pourquoi je n'ai pas de kaa-chan alors qu'à l'école tous les autres enfants ont une kaa-chan et un tou-chan ? Elle ne m'aimait pas ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec nous ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas une gentille musumé ? Dites-moi je veux savoir "déclara/ demanda/ supplia intérieurement d'avoir enfin les réponses qui lui trotte en tête dit-elle en regardant les adultes de sa famille avec des larmes aux yeux.

A la suite de sa déclaration tout le monde se regardèrent pour savoir qui allez lui répondre avant de reporter leurs attention de nouveau sur Jessica qui sans le savoir avait aussi fait réagir Artémis Athéna et Zoé qui regardèrent sur un écran Artémis voulais répondre à sa fille mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvais pas et elle pensa "Je souhaite tellement te voir et être avec toi mon bébé s'il te plait pardonne moi "Athéna savait aussi car elle connaissait ce sentiment car elle le vivait avec ses propres enfants alors que Zoé ne savait pas où ce mettre met tous les 3 décidèrent de rien dire et continuer à voir ce qu'il se passe.

Jessica attendit mais elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse alors ses larmes coulèrent sans quelle le sache et continua à regarder sa famille avec un regard de désespoir elle se senti abandonner et seule, elle voulait que sa mère soit avec elle.

Puis quelqu'un pris la parole.

"Jessica ma puce c'est compliqué à te dire mais tu as le droit de savoir ta mère travail dans un métier dangereux qui ne lui permet pas de revenir maintenant pour cela qu'elle n'est pas avec nous mais sache quelle t'aime de tous son cœur et que des quelle pourra elle viendra te voir mais sache que ta mère et toujours avec toi dans la penser et dans ton cœur et tu es une petite fille merveilleuse elle serait fier de toi " dit son baa-chan en s'approchant de Jessica et en agenouillant a sa hauteur en lui essuyant les larmes sur ses joues et en lui caressant les cheveux. Avant que Jessica réponde son père pris la parole.

" Jessica mon bébé ton baa-chan a raison je vais te dire un secret..." dit son père mais Jessica lui coupa la parole.

" Quel secret Tou-chan ? " demanda Jessica d'une petite voix en regardant son père avec curiosité.

"Si tu as besoin de ta mère mon cœur regarde la lune tu m'as dit qu'en la regardant tu te sens apaisait n'est-ce pas ? Et tu veux regarder les photos pour que tu puisses à reconnaître ? Et à moi aussi ta mère me manque " déclara son père

" Oui tou-chan comme baa-chan a dit kaa-chan et là pas physiquement mais dans notre cœur et penser... oh tu as des photos de kaa-chan et tu ma cacher sa tou-chan " déclara Jessica en câlinant son père (au début de sa phrase avant 3 petits points) puis ce décala et fit la faisant la moue (pour la fin de la phrase après 3 petit point)

Ses oncles et ses grands-parents ainsi que les spectatrices éclatèrent de rire en la voyant enrouler leur fils/frère/mari/beau-frère/compagnon de sa dame.

Pendant ce temps son père alla chercher l'album photo et reviens en voyant le visage de sa fille souriant qui demanda

"Pourquoi vous rigolez tous comme ça vous avez l'air d'une bande d'idiots surtout que je n'ai rien dit de drôle " dit Jessica en se tournant vers ses oncles puis vers les autres personnes présente avec un visage innocent vers son père et ses grands-parents.

Plus loin Artémis Athéna et Zoé était pliée en voyant la petite Jessica traitée ses oncles d'idiots et Athéna et Artémis pensaient toutes deux " qu'est-ce que ça va donner quand elle rencontrera nos frères olympiens idiots".

**Sur Olympus**

Tous les frères olympiens en question éternuèrent en même temps sans se douter de qui parlait d'eux. Pendant que les déesses olympiennes sauf une sourient sournoisement aux dieux idiots car elles savaient que quelqu'un les traiter d'idiots.

**Retour sur Terre**

Jessica était excitée et avait piquer l'album des mains de son père car elle voulait voir sa mère donc elle l'ouvrit et resta bouche-bée devant la beauté de sa mère.

"C'est kaa-chan là tou- chan " demanda Jessica à son père pour être sûr.

" Oui c'est ton Kaa-chan mon cœur" déclara son père fièrement "Pourquoi tu penser que c'était qui ? demanda le père.

"Je voulais juste une confirmation Tou-chan" déclara Jessica puis repris " Elle est belle mon Kaa-chan donc j'ai les yeux de la même couleur que kaa-chan " déclara la petite impressionner /heureuse sans savoir que plus loin sa mère était en train d'écouter la conversation et rougis face à l'affirmation de sa fille puis souris fièrement et déclara "tu es belle aussi mon bébé kaa-chan et fier de toi " déclara la déesse à voix haute ou Athéna hoche la tête en acquiesçant et Zoé donna un coup de pouce pour montrer son point de vue.

Jessica continua a tournée les pages de l'album en souriant jusqu'à la dernière page puis elle rendit l'album a son père.

Puis vient l'heure de manger le gâteau il y avait le gâteau à la fraise et un autre au chocolat ils l'ont mangé une fois finis l'heure des cadeaux on commencer Jessica eurent les cadeaux qui lui ont étaient remis et elle fut contente tous virent la petite fille heureuse.

Puis la journée passer et c'était l'heure de manger ils mangèrent le repas du soir puis Jessica parti se laver les dents et alla prendre sa douche et ce mis en pyjama. Il était maintenant l'heure pour Jessica d'aller ce coucher son père la borde dans son lit.

"Tou-chan" appela Jessica

"Oui" Répondit le père

"Merci Tou-chan et bonne nuit à demain " dit la petite

"De rien et bonne nuit à toi aussi princesse à demain "dit le père et embrassa sa fille sur le front

"Tou-chan avant de partir" dit la fille

"Oui musumé" dit le père

" Je t'aime tou-chan " annonça la fillette et elle murmura "Je t'aime aussi Kaa-chan ou que tu sois" seule les spectatrices ont entendu et Artémis dit alors " Je t'aime aussi ma fille " sourit-elle à l'écran et à la vue comme Athéna et à la stupéfaction de Zoé.

"Je t'aime aussi musumé " déclara le père alors qu'il était devant l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de sa fille et referma la porte doucement.

Jessica resta éveiller pendant 5 minutes le temps de regarder par la fenêtre la lune et elle sourit avant de fermer les yeux et de dormir pour la 1ère fois avec de beaux rêves après que son père lui ai dit que sa mère l'aimait ce qui la remplit de joie et elle dormit sans se réveiller pendant la nuit et dormis jusqu'au lendemain matin au moins jusqu'à 10h car c'était les vacances.

Artémis regarda sa fille s'endormir avec le sourire puis se tourna vers Athéna.

"ça va sœur ?" demanda-t-elle

"oui je voulais passer du temps avec toi je vais aussi allez dormir un peu tu devrais faire pareil après tout tu vas regarder le réveille de ta fille demain faut que tu sois e forme je t'aime sœur "dit Athéna à Artémis

"oui tu as raison je t'aime aussi sœur "Artémis dit à Athéna elles s'embrassèrent et firent un câlin rapide et Athéna retourna à sa tempe alors qu'Artémis alla dans son lit tandis que Zoé parti après avoir dit à sa dame bonne nuit d'Artémis lui rendit et toute dormis

Fin du 1er chapitre

J'espère qu'il vous a plu à bientôt

Prochainement CHAPITRE 2

À découvrir


	2. La Fille de la Lune Chapitre 2

dsl pour les fautes

Percy ne m'appartient pas

_signification : baa-chan = grand-mère; ojii-san ou jiji = grand père ou pépé; oji-san = oncle; oba-chan = tante; mèè = nièce; musumé = fille; tou-san = père; kaa-chan = mère._

**Chapitre 2**

**Le lendemain matin**

Jessica se réveilla et se leva avant son père comme à son habitude elle se lavait et s'habillait avec un shorty bleu foncé et un treillis noir et débardeur noir. Puis elle descendait les escaliers et alla prendre une pomme et la mangea puis alla se laver les dents une fois fait elle décida d'allée dans sa pièce de la maison c'était une pièce de grande taille d'un salon de 100m² dans un coin de la pièce était une grande bibliothèque ou se trouver les livres de tous genre et de toute sorte et de tous niveaux à proximité il y a une table basse avec des fauteuils et lampes de table. L'autre côté de la pièce on pouvait voir un écran géant poser sur un meuble télé avec les consoles brancher PS2, PS3, PS4, XBOX 360, WII, etc. ... de chaque côtés ce trouver des étagères remplit de film, de série et de jeux des consoles devant la télé il y avait 3 canapés positionner de sorte à voir la télé des que nous somme assises mais ce qui fut le plus étrange dans cette pièce fut bien évidemment le lit 2 places coller à l'une des fenêtres en face de la porte avec à proximité une table de chevet le tous fut en face de la porte de la pièce. Mais elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et prit un livre sur la mythologie gréco-romaine et les Dieux/Déesses Olympien(ne)s.

**Flash-Back 10 minutes avant son réveille**

Artémis se réveille et faire sa routine quotidienne du matin. Puis Zoé et le reste des chasseresses rentrèrent pour la réunion du matin mais soudain une lumière dorée illumina la tente et Athéna ainsi que Hestia en sorti elles saluèrent les occupantes de la tente puis elles s'assirent confortablement pour regardent ensemble l'évolution de Jessica. Artémis alluma donc l'écran pour voir sa fille même si elle est loin d'elle elle voulait quand même voir son évolution et savoir le plus de chose sur elle comme toutes les autres occupantes de la tente à partir de rien l'image de sa fille apparaît elle dormait encore.

**Fin Flash-Back**

Après avoir pris le livre Jessica alla s'installer dans un fauteuil confortablement et alluma la lampe la plus près et elle lut le livre en souriant sans ce doutais qu'elle était surveillée par sa mère et ses proches qui la regardèrent comme la veille sauf pour Hestia.

**Campement des Chasseresses**

Jessica prend un livre mais sans montrer le titre et Athéna regarda avec un regard calculateur puis elle prit la parole.

"Sœur c'est incroyable qu'à son jeune âge elle sache lire, elle est intelligente, elle réussira dans la vie avec sa culture élargie" déclara Athéna après avoir vu sa nièce qui avait pris un livre de niveau lycée voir de la fac universitaire comme les autres elles ne surent pas quel est le sujet de lecture et sa la rendis curieuse.

"Oui et je suis fier d'elle et je me demander si elle ne serait pas aussi intelligente que l'un de t'es enfants cher sœur" déclara Artémis elle reçut pour toute réponse un haussement d'épaules de la part d'Athéna qui lui souriait et elle lui rendit. Puis leur attention revient sur l'écran.

**Maison Armstrong**

Jessica finit de lire le livre en un temps records puis elle le posa sur la table basse devant elle ou le titre fut enfin dévoiler aux spectatrices.

Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte que plus loin avec sa mère ainsi que ses sœurs adoptives et sa tante Athéna et sa grande tante Hestia observent en souriant car elles virent que Jessica s'intéressait à leur histoire et donc à ses racines sans qu'elle ne sache que c'était plus qu'une mais que c'était une part d'elle à l'intérieur non connue d'elle-même.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et son père entra dans la pièce car il savait que sa fille se trouver là.

"Ohayo mon bébé tu as bien dormis ?" demande son père en approchant pour l'embrasser sur le front tout en souriant.

"Papa je ne suis plus un bébé j'ai 5 ans je te rappelle à moins que tu aies oublié ? Si oui c'est que tu as Alzheimer déjà à ton âge et ohayo à toi aussi papa et oui j'ai bien dormi" déclara indignée Jessica tous en répondant à la question de son père.

Cette déclaration fit que tous les spectateurs rigolèrent à cela. Hestia intervient.

"Elle me rappelle quelqu'un à son âge" déclare Hestia en regardant Artémis qui fit semblant de n'avoir pas entendu sa tante préférée dire cela mais fit la moue face à ce que qu'elle avait tout de même entendu car elle se senti viser.

"Moi aussi ma tante" enchérit Athéna qui observa le visage d'Artémis qui avait une moue avant d'avoir un regard indigné en plus comme sa fille auparavant.

Les chasseresses ne regardent la scène sans affirmer ou contredire les paroles des deux déesses et regardaient leur dame qui allait répliquée.

"Regarder l'écran je veux voir la suite "dit Artémis souhaitant que les occupantes de la tente le face à son grand soulagement car elle n'était plus le centre d'attention.

Jessica avait déjà des soupçons à propos de la veille sur ce que sa famille avait dit sur sa mère car c'était très vague, mais elle garda ses soupçons pour elle.

"Mou mais ma puce tu seras toujours mon bébé que tu as l'âge de 5 ans ou plus quelques soit l'âge tu seras toujours le bébé à son papa pour toujours et non je sais que tu as 5 ans que tu as grandi mais tu es mon bébé" déclara son père avec une moue enfantine et une pointe de syndrome de père gaga.

Jessica en voyant son père comme cela elle a commencé à devenir embarrasser par le comportement de son père qui avait une réaction d'un père complètement gaga de sa fille et une moue enfantine.

**Campement des chasseresses**

Tous les occupants de la tente suivirent l'agissement du père de Jessica. Artémis et Athéna se regardèrent à cela car leur père agissez de la sorte avec elles leur regard était du genre "agissement typique de père".

**Retour chez les Armstrong**

Jessica alla prendre la parole mais elle fut coupée dans sa lancer par la porte qui s'ouvrait sur son baa-chan qui entrée dans la salle elle les saluèrent jusqu'au moment où elle vit le livre sur la table.

"Oh ma petite fille s'intéresse à la mythologie gréco-romaine et aux dieux et déesses olympien(ne)s " dit la grand-mère à Jessica.

"Oui bien sur j'ai même terminer le livre" déclara Jessica en souriant avec une grande joie.

"Oh, alors tu peux me dire ce que tu penses de l'histoire et des Olympien(ne)s ?" demande son baa-chan en l'interrogant.

"Oui bien sur" dit Jessica "hum" commença-t-elle "je pense que la mère des Titans et une vraie folle avec un soucis cérébrales sévère même si elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort à propos de son mari et ses actions qui étaient indigne ..." continue-t-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait été interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas et là une coche bien visible était sur son front.

**Sur Olympus**

Tous les Olympien(ne)s était présent(e)s sauf 2 (vous savez qui) ils observèrent Jessica depuis la question poser de la grand-mère.

**Retour sur terre**

Les coupables de son interruption étaient ses oncles qui entrèrent et firent du bruit inutilement.

"Les garçons arrêtent de faire du bruit et allez-vous installez et écoutez votre nièce" dit le jii-san de Jessica qui avait suivi ses fils.

Jessica souriait à son jii-san mais fusiller ses oncles du regard avant de poursuivre.

"Je disais que ses actions étaient indigne..."elle recommença la fin de sa phrase mais elle fut interrompu pour la seconde fois par ses oncles cette fois elle en eu marre et cria " VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE FAIRE LES IDIOTS UN PEU JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PARLEZ SI SA VOUS INTÉRESSE PAS FERMER VOS GUEULES LA ET SOYEZ UN PEU MATURE ET ALLEZ PRENDRE UN CALMANT SA VOUS CALMERA POUR QUE JE PUISSE AVOIR LA PAIX POUR FINIR MON EXPLICATION A BAA-CHAN MAIS SI VOUS RESTER VOUS ALLEZ ETRE TRANQUILLE ET ECOUTEZ CAR SA VOUS RENDRA MOINS IDIOTS QUE VOUS L'ETES DÉJÀ CAR SINON VOUS ALLEZ REGRETTER SI VOUS M'INTERROMPEZ ENCORE UNE FOIS SUIS-JE ASSEZ CLAIR?" tonna-t-elle avec une aura noir derrière elle digne de sa mère tous les occupent de la pièce hochèrent la tête pour quelle continue mais cette explosion fit que tous les spectateurs même le Olympien(ne)s sur l'Olympe eurent froid dans le dos sauf pour Artémis et Athéna qui été d'accord avec l'explosion soudaine de Jessica ainsi que les chasseresses (non inclus Artémis) et Hestia malgré le vocabulaire employer par la fille de sa nièce. Jessica alors repris pour la énième fois son explication.

"Donc je disais que les actions étaient indignes de ..." était-elle interrompue une nouvelle fois par une bande d'imbéciles qui s'amusait à sonner à la porte d'entrée alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit et dit "Oh basta de ses imbéciles "a-t-elle commencer car elle en avait marre d'eux car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils sonnaient pour déranger les autres pour rien alors elle cria a nouveau" VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER UN PEU DE SONNEZ CHEZ LES GENS POUR RIEN LES IDIOTS" dit-elle avant de se tourner vers son père et dit "Papa va me chercher le fusil de chasse je vais me débarrasser de ces merdeux inutiles car là ce n'est pas la première fois "ordonna-t-elle à son père qui partit aussi vite qui le pu pour faire ce que demander sa fille et alla chercher le fusil et revient rapidement avec pour au final voir qu'elle était toujours devant la fenêtre il donna l'arme à sa fille qui lui dit « merci papa » puis elle revient vers les gêneur et les fusilla du regard digne de sa mère et de sa tante Athéna le tous combiner (comme Erza quand elle est en colère) puis elle dit "Vous allez arrêter ou je vous colle à tous une balle dans vos gueules de con sans cervelle" dit-elle fort tous en préparant le fusil que son père lui avait remis quelques seconde auparavant avant d'enlever la sécurité et pointa le canon vers eux elle les regarda avec un regard de prédateur en voyant leur proie " Je compte sur 3 si vous ne faites pas des excuses immédiate et la promesses de ne plus m'emmerder vous et vos copains je vous plombe vos têtes et vous pourriez allez dire bonjour à Hadès avec un trou dans la tête plus exactement entre vos yeux . " menaça-t-elle avec un sourire sadique qui ferez frémir de peur même Thanatos et le Shinigami et elle se préparant à toute éventualité.

Sa déclaration fit que tous les hommes furent surprit voir bouche-bée même les Olympiens (sauf Zeus qui vit avec un regard fier dans ses yeux sa petite fille qui posséder un peu de son tempérament mais surtout celui de ses filles préférées ; près de lui Apollon avait un sourire narquois car elle ressembler à sœur-jumelle aîné pas qu'il lui dirait que c'est elle l'aîné) et les hommes de la famille Armstrong mais qui étaient en train de trembler de peur pour les idiots en question alors que sa mère et Athéna qui regardent avec un visage de poker mais avec un regard remplit de fierté ainsi que sa baa-chan et les chasseresses et Hestia (malgré qu'à nouveau son vocabulaire n'était pas beau mais elle finit par laisser coulez car elle était fiers aussi) ainsi que les Olympienne sauf Aphrodite. Sur l'Olympus Aphrodite commençait à avoir peur mais qui ne laissez pas sa peur être visible jusqu'au moment où les autres Olympien(ne)s ont remarqués que la petite ressemblante à Artémis et Athéna combinés et à partir de cet instant eux aussi eurent une immense peur comme Aphrodite.

Fin du 2ème Chapitre

J'espère qu'il vous a plus

Prochainement CHAPITRE 3

À découvrir


	3. La Fille de la Lune Chapitre 3

Dsl pour les fautes

Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas

**Chapitre 3**

**Maison Armstrong **

« 1 » dit Jessica alors quelle montra avec une main le comptage qui fit paniquer plus d'un sans qu'ils puissent bouger car elle leur faisait peur.

« 2 » continua Jessica en ayant un sourire sadique qui ferait chier dans le froc le Shinigami lui-même s'il voyait cela.

Avant qu'elle ne dise 3 tous se mirent à genou et demandèrent pardon et implora sa pitié. Jessica aimer les voir comme ça mais elle fut déçue aussi de ne pas pouvoir tuer ses merdeux en les voyant l'écouter fit la moue et dit

« Vous avez vraiment décider de m'emmerder aujourd'hui » dit elle avec une voix monotone. Tous étaient en train de ce redresser quand ils l'entendirent et frissonnèrent et l'implora de les laisser en vie et qu'ils feraient tous ce quelle voulait en entendant cela elle cessa de faire la moue elle les regarda et contre tous attente elle se mis a sourire et remis la sécurité du fusil en place et dit.

« Sa va pour cette fois et en parlant de faire tous ce que je veux » dit-elle en posant un doigt devant son menton pour faire mine quelle réfléchis puis elle déclara « D'accord je veux que vous me server jusqu'à que j'en ai marre de voir vos tronches d'imbécile de Troll » affirma-t-elle/ordonna-t-elle en même temps.

« Oui maîtresse » dirent-ils tous à l'unisson sur ce elle décida de sourire pas un faux mais un vrai sourire et dit « C'est quoi vos prénoms ? » demanda-t-elle puis un après les autres ce présentèrent mais elle les coupa et dit « En faite non je veux pas savoir toi avec l'ai abruti paresseux tu t'appellera BEN, toi à côté avec l'air cool mais sans l'être tu sera Nuts vous ferez équipe est serait baptiser Ben&Nuts » dit-elle lâchant un petit rire avant de continuer « vous allez tous les 2 allez m'achetez un fraisier géant pour 20 personnes maintenant » ordonna-t-elle alors qu'ils s'enfuyez déjà pour lui apporter ce qu'elle voulait puis elle reprit « Toi avec l'air d'avoir sniffer de l'herbe tu sera Terra et toi avec l'air d'avoir la tête dans les nuages tu sera Nova vous ferez équipe et serait baptiser TerraNova » dit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique avant de dire « Allez près des poubelles là-bas et rester pendant 20 minutes » poursuivit-elle avant de regarder les autres « toi avec les lunettes tu sera Instructeur et toi avec l'air d'un robot tu sera Gadget vous ferez équipe et elle sera baptiser Inspecteur Gadget » dit-elle en riant face à leur tête de con « Allez inspectez votre future trou de balle dans les poubelles près de l'équipe TerraNova » dit-elle avec sarcasme déguiser mais avec un air sérieux « toi qui a l'air d'être un fan de minou tu seras Tom toi avec l'affure de rongeur tu es Jerry vous ferez équipe est serait baptiser Tom&Jerry allez jouer au parc à la baballe » dit-elle en retenant son rire jusqu'à qu'ils partent en courant comme des débiles elles éclata de rire « Quelles bandes de débiles » dit -elle tout bas puis « Hahahahahaha » ria-t-elle pendant 3 voir 4 minutes puis elle ce calma et se tourna vers les 2 restants « toi avec l'air mais ayant une tête de constiper tu es Tic et toi avec l'ai d'un idiot maladroit tu es Tac et vous formerai le groupe Tic&Tac votre objectif c'est d'empêcher les gêneur de sonnez dans les 30 prochaines minutes à mon signale 3….2…..1….go » dit-elle en les voyant ce mettre à l'affut puis elle remis le fusil à son père et ferma la fenêtre et ce tourne avant d'éclater de rire face au regard de sa famille.

« Quoi ? » questionna-t-elle face à leur tête.

« Chérie pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » demanda son baa-chan qui se contenait pour ne pas rire et garda l'air sérieux.

« Oh ça hahaha c'était trop tentent hahaha le pire c'est qu'ils se sont laisser commander par moi, alors que j'ai seulement 5 ans mais j'avoue que sa ma bien plus de voir leurs gueules d'idiots hahaha au moins ils servent à quelques choses maintenant au lieu d'emmerder les gens » répondit-elle avant de s'installer sur son fauteuil.

**Sur Olympus et avec Artémis & ses chasseresses ainsi qu'Athéna Hestia **

Tous je dis bien tous étaient en train de rire/pliée facent à l'action de Jessica après chaque groupe quelle à créer et leur objectif.

Artémis et ses chasseresses tous parties dans des éclats de rires Athéna elle rigola aussi, mais Hestia essaya de garder son sérieux mais ne put le tenir et finit par rigoler aussi.

Jessica finit par se calmer et se racla la gorge pour finir enfin son explication.

« Bref je disait avant que ses emmerdeurs m'interrompe que les actions de son mari était indigne d'un parent digne de se nom pour au final se faire découper par son fils le plus jeune qui à eu les couilles de tenir la faux pendant que ses frères tenait leur père après que un bourrage du bourrichon sans cervelles des Titans par leur mère pour finalement agir sans réfléchir pour le faire mais avant de le coupe son père dit une phrase mais il ne réfléchis pas à ses paroles et fait l'acte plusieurs année plus tard il se rappela ce qu'à dit son père et le pris comme une prophétie et fit a multiple repris l'acte le plus impardonnable qu'un père puisse faire…. » dit Jessica avec dégout mais elle poursuivit « Au lieu de réfléchir il a agit comme un idiot sans savoir que ce qu'il fera le mènera à déclencher cette soit disant prophétie » puis elle poursuivit « par son père alors que s'il aurait réfléchis et élever correctement comme toi papa avec moi ben cette idiot sans cervelle n'aurait pas non plus était aussi couper en morceaux comme con père avant lui à son tour par ses enfants » finit-elle avant de se servir un verre d'eau pour continuer « puis vient le début du règne des Dieux et Déesses Olympien(ne)s » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« A je vois que tu préfères les Olympien(ne)s que l'histoire d'avant n'est ce pas ma petite fille « dit son ji-chan.

« Effectivement même s'il y a quelques détail et passage vraiment que j'aurait préféré ne pas savoir ou tous simplement qui ne soit pas arriver » répondit Jessica simplement.

« Comme lesquels ? » demanda son tou-chan.

« Que Zeus a gober Métis » commença Jessica avec un visage pâle « ou encore le fait que Héra tue les gosses mortel de Zeus parce qu'il ne sais pas garder sa bite dans son pantalon ou le fait quelle ne baise pas avec lui depuis des milliers d'années et se plaint que derrière qu'il fasse des demi-dieux(déesses) avec des mortels ou des enfants avec des immortels ou autre mais bon la dernière parti je dirais que c'est plus mon opinion personnel ou juste tellement une logique que s'en ai aberrant « dit-elle.

« Y a t-ils autres choses ? » demanda à nouveau son tou-chan.

« Oui le pacte des 3 grands sa sentait à des kilomètres qu'aucun ne le respecterait alors pourquoi il l'ont fait bon c'est vrai que le niveau des stats sont bonne car statistiquement ils ont réduit de 99% leurs enfants mais ils ont une fois que la prophétie aura lieu ça repartira comme avant la prophétie et donc il y aura a nouveau plus d'enfants de ses 3 là alors pourquoi ils ne font pas un pacte temporaire au lieu de sa il ont cas le faire pour 100 ans et si la prophétie n'as pas eu lieu il le prolonge/renouveler c'est comme un CDD quoi « finit-elle part dire avant d'enchaîner « Sinon il y a autre chose qui m'emmerde c'e a propos de ce bâtard d'Orion de merde comme il a agit avec Artémis tiens s'il était encore en vie je l'aurait fait vivre l'enfer avant de l'envoyer au royaume d'Hadès » dit-elle avec colère avant de respirer et de reprendre « Sinon il y a le truc avec ce salaud d'Hercules là qui a des filles (exemple : Zoe, etc…) mais une foi qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait il s'est barrer comme un stupide bâtard de merde qu'il est » dit-elle sans ce rendre compte que si elle était en colère contre eux c'était parce que c'était sa mère et l'une de ses sœurs adoptives qui étaient concernés elle respira à nouveau comme auparavant et finis par dire « En avant avant dernière chose le fait que Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès soit toujours en conflit qu'il soit réel ou irréelle dans le sens ou il y a la paranoïa ç m'énerve » dit-elle puis continua « Ce qui m'emmerde le plus c'est cette stupide loi qui interdit les Dieux et Déesses de venir voir leurs enfants demi-dieux/déesses même lors de fête, d'évènement ou leurs anniversaires » dit Jessica d'un ton triste « je les comprends plus car moi aussi je n'ai pas de maman avec moi « dit Jessica en ayant les larmes aux yeux sans ce douter que les Dieux et Déesses Olympien(ne)s ainsi que les chasseresses et Hestia écoutent son explication attentivement et regardent la peine de Jessica qui n'arriver plus a parler car elle avait un nœud à la gorge qui l'en empêcher.

Son père s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter car même lui été triste et même si elle dit qu'elle n'est plus un bébé elle ne dit pas non pour être dans les bras de son père pour essayer de soulager sa peine.

« Allez ma puce ta mama n voudrait pas te voir triste comme sa elle serait triste aussi de te voir en larmes « dit son tou-chan même si lui aussi avait les larmes qui coulait jusqu'à tomber dans le cou de Jessica silencieusement.

Cela dura 10 minutes Jessica finis part se calmer et s'écarta un peu de son père pour voir son visage.

« Tu pleures aussi papa » dit Jessica en voyant les trace des larmes sécher du visage de son père.

« Non j'ai eu une poussière dans l'œil » dit son tou-chan sans conviction en niant le fait.

« Ne ment pas papa tu pleure car maman te manque à toi aussi mais au moins toi tu la connu alors que moi … » commença Jessica mais sa voix se brisa à la fin « je ne sais même pas quelle est son timbre de voix et le sentiment d'être dans ses bras ni ce qu'elle n'aime ni ce qu'elle n'aime pas tous ce que je sais c'est à quoi elle ressemble grâce à l'album photo que tu m'a montrer hier » finit-elle difficilement avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Personnes dans la pièce ne savait quoi dire après cela ils pouvaient que voir leur petite Jessica qui pleurer son cœur.

**Sur Olympus**

Tous les Dieux et Déesses étaient en pleure en voyant cette petite fille qui n'avait jamais connus sa mère et chaqu'un d'entre eux sauf Héra pensait « Est-ce que ressente nos enfants », « Sa fait mal de voir cette petite comme ça » cette fois ci même Héra le pensait car elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une seconde de vivre sans ses enfants ou même être séparer d'eux.

**Au Champ d'Artémis**

Athéna pensait la même chose que les autres Olympien(ne)s sauf quelle sait que cette petite est en faite sa nièce qui pleurer son cœur.

Hestia était terriblement triste en voyant Jessica comme ça et décida qu'une fois quelle retournerai sur l'Olympus elle demanderai à Zeus à ce qu'il autorise Artémis d'aller voir sa fille Jessica mais ce qui la fit décider cela c'est n voyant sa nièce Artémis qui était en train de pleurer comme sa fille donc face à sa tristesse elle décida de menacer Zeus s'il ne lui accorde pas car Artémis ne pouvait être consoler en voyant sa fille unique (qui n'a pas été adopter mais Artémis avait porter à la mortel sa fille donc le lien plus fort que tout) bien aimée.

Les chasseresses pleuraient toutes aussi car contrairement à leur sœur elles pouvaient être avec leur mère (adoptive).

Fin du 3ème Chapitre

J'espère qu'il vous a plus

Prochainement CHAPITRE 4

À découvrir


	4. La Fille de la Lune Chapitre 4

Dsl pour les fautes

Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas

**Chapitre 4**

Jusqu'à qu'Artémis en eu assez et les téléporta toutes sur Olympus tous en regardant l'écran.

**Olympus**

Artémis, Athéna, Hestia et les chasseresses débarquèrent toutes en larmes sur l'Olympe et elles virent tous les autres Dieux et Déesses qui virent la même quelles mais Artémis craqua.

« Père s'il te plait autorise nous a voir mon enfant/mes enfants pour leurs anniversaires et les fêtes et autres évènements » dirent Artémis et Athéna à l'unisson.

Les Dieux et Déesse non au courant furent choqués qu'Artémis avait rompu à son serment.

« D'accord mais à une condition » déclara Zeus qui reçu des hochements de têtes d'Artémis et Athéna avec un lueur de curiosité dans les yeux « si les enfants en question ne savent pas pour vous statut de Déesses vous ne leur dites rien sinon les montres seront à leurs trousses et Artémis tu peut allez maintenant voir ta fille vue que hier c'était son anniversaire et que tu la manquer « déclara Zeus pris la décision sans appel mais ce que personne savait c'était que Zeus adorer les enfants de ses filles préférées autant qu'elles pour cela qu'il accorda cette décision.

« Merci papa » dirent à l'unisson Athéna et Artémis qui se téléporta juste après pour voir sa fille en attendant Athéna alla s'installer sur son trône et les chasseresses se mirent a côté du trône vide d'Artémis pour suivre les évènement suivant avec les Olympien(ne)s qui était curieux de savoir l'identité de la fille cacher jusqu'à présent d'Artémis surtout son jumeau Appolon et d'autres pour des raisons différentes.

**Résidence Armstrong**

Artémis apparaissait devant la porte d'entrée qui en chemin avait troquée ses habits de chasseuse avec des habits militaires pour correspondre à la déclaration de son mari à sa fille la veille ainsi que la mémoire des mortels qui avait vu son apparition avant d'entrée dans la maison.

Elle posa alors son sac au sol puis elle monta les escaliers 2 par 2 sans faire de bruit car elle avait hâte de voir sa fille et quelle voulait lui faire une surprise elle marcha jusqu'à la pièce en question puis s'arrêta quelques seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte. Quand elle entra toutes les personnes dans la pièce tourna la tête vers elle.

« Je suis rentrée » dit-elle avant de continuer « oh mon bébé » Artémis dit avant de ce précipité vers sa fille en pleure qui l'avait reconnue grâce aux photos que son père lui avait montrer la veille et Artémis la pris dans ses bras et dit « Maman et là ne pleure plus mon bébé » apaisa Artémis en caressant les cheveux noirs de sa fille.

**Sur l'Olympus**

Tous sauf Athéna Hestia Zeus et les chasseresses furent choquée que la fillette qui observer depuis des heures se révéla être la fille d'Artémis, le plus choqué fut Appolon il alla se téléporter pour voir sa nièce de sang au côté de sa jumelle mais fut arrêter par Zeus et Athéna.

« Laisse du temps à ta sœur de retrouver sa fille « déclara Zeus qui voulait aussi rencontrer sa petite fille mais qui savait qu'un jour il pourra la voir sans que personne ne sache ses sentiments.

« Laisse les se retrouver, un autre jour tu la rencontrera » renchérit Athéna qui sans le savoir partager les sentiments de son père elle prépara un plan pour la rencontrer mais pour l'instant elle voulait suivre les évènements entre sa sœur et sa nièce.

Tous regardaient les retrouvailles entre une mère et sa fille pour la 1ère fois depuis la naissance de Jessica.

**De retour sur terre**

« Maman » pleura la petite Jessica qui était pour la 1ère fois dans les bras de sa mère comme si sont souhait était réaliser enfin « Pars plus s'il te plait maman » continua à pleurer « me laisse plus » renchérie-t-elle « je t'aime maman » finis Jessica en disant ses mots qui sorti du cœur et quelle a toujours voulu dire à sa mère.

« Oh mon bébé que tu as grandi, tu es tellement précieuse à mes yeux je serais toujours avec toi même quand je pars en mission et je suis fier de toi bébé je t'aime aussi mon trésor » dit Artémis à Jessica qui sera sa mère plus fort dans ses petits bras sans dire un mot sur le passage bébé car cela ne la gêner pas que sa mère l'appeler comme ça elle était trop heureuse pour la relevée. Artémis aussi sera sa fille fort mais pas trop pour ne pas l'étouffer.

Pendant ce temps les oncles de Jessica prépara un divertissement pour leur nièce quand soudain Derek l'appela.

« Jessica » interpella Derek.

En entendant son prénom Jessica se tourna et vit ses oncles dans une posture assez mal exécuté d'une pyramide humaine qui était très bancale elle voulait les corrigée mais voulait encore plus restée dans les bras de sa mère.

« Oui » répondit elle quelques minutes plus tard elle poursuivit « vous faites quoi ? » demanda-t-elle à l'un de ses oncles préférés.

« On essaie de te faire rire « dit Derek avec une grimace car Allan lui écrase le dos.

« Vous avez juste l'air d'une brochette d'imbécile qui ne sait pas faire correctement un pyramide humaine » répondit-elle puis elle se leva à contre cœur et alla demander à sa grand-mère.

« Baa-chan peux tu me prêter ta canne quelques minutes s'il te plait ? » demanda Jessica poliment qui reprends son vocabulaire d'origine animé japonaise quelle adorer utiliser.

« D'accord ma puce mais fait attention » répondit sa grand-mère en lui tendant la canne tat attendu Jessica la pris doucement des mains tendues de sa grand-mère et se dirigea vers ses oncles en mettant la canne en l'air contre son épaule droite (comme les samouraïs avec leur sabre d'entraînement en bois ou bambou).

« Bon je vais corriger cette mauvaise pyramide » déclara Jessica avec un sourire sadique/narquois en s'approchant plus et en donnant des coups sur chaque membre de ses oncles mal positionner pour qu'ils corrigent sans la faire écrouler avant de dire « Talan » dit fièrement en prenant la pose devant ses oncles avec un sourire éclatant tous en gardant la canne en sa possession puis elle passa derrière ses oncles et elle piqua le porte feuilles (monnaie) à l'un de ses oncles en bas de la pyramide elle reviens devant et tous la vi l'ouvrir et sortir un permis de conduire.

« Hé chipie tu ma piquer mon porte-monnaie hé range mon permis de conduire pourquoi tu le regarde ? » demanda son oncle victime du vol de sa nièce qui la vit regarder.

« Non je regarde si tu as tous te points et si ta perdue des points en fessait l'idiot » dit Jessica en souriant tous sauf l'intéressait rigolèrent face à sa réponse avant quelle reprennent « Hum tous est en ordre » sourit-elle à son oncle et dit « tu va pouvoir m'amener à ma compétition de karaté demain » déclara-t-elle avant de remettre le permis ou il était mis et de retourner dernière ses oncles et remis le porte-monnaie dans la poche de dernière du jean de son oncle et alla rendre la canne à sa grand-mère et dit « papa va prendre la pause avec eux comme ça » dit elle tout en prenant le portable de son père pour prendre des photos de la scène avant de les envoyer a tous même à son baa-chan et ji-san et sa mère qui lui avait donner discrètement son numéro et celui de sa tante Athéna pour pas que les photos soit garder au cas où ses oncles les supprimes puis elle rigola finalement face à la photo ce qui attira l'attention sur elle.

« Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais ? « dirent-ils tous à l'unisson sauf son père qui avait un sourire narquois car il connaissait sa fille.

« Rien de spéciale je prends juste des photos de vous en dessous de papa » déclara-t-elle en sachant que cela devenais marrant tout en fessant un petit sourire narquois avec de la malice dans ses yeux avant de rire face à leurs têtes et ils bougèrent et la pyramide s'écroula et ses oncles tombèrent les uns sur les autres Jessica en voyant cela ricanait et dit « Vous ressemblait bien à des idiots maintenant Hahahahahaha » rigola-telle en se tenant le ventre qui s'était déplacer inconsciemment devant sa mère quelque minutes auparavant qui maintenant tomba en arrière contre sa mère qui la pris dans ses bras et face au singerie de sa fille rit aussi tout comme ses grands-parents et les chasseresses et les commères Olympien(ne)s sur Olympus.

Sa grand-mère après avoir finit de rire pris la parole.

« Jessica tu as toujours était une smartass » déclara-t-elle en souriant qui fit sourire aussi elle est sa mère ainsi que tous les observateurs/observatrices sur Olympus avant qu'elle ne réponde après avoir ri un peu

« Baa-chan je préfère être une smartass qu'être un idiot « affirma-t-elle tous en pointant ses oncles du doigt avec un sourire ce qui fit hocher la tête positivement de sa mère, ses grands-parents ainsi que les observateurs sur Olympus les chasseresses de sa mère et toutes les Olympiennes alors que les Olympiens étaient figer sur place et fit pâlir les hommes Armstrong sauf son père qui avait réussi à sortir de la mêlé de ses frères qui souriait et qui déclara d'un air fier

« Oui ma fille tu as raison haha tu es comme ta mère « affirma-t-il avec un sourire fier et en jetant un regard d'amour à Artémis qui lui rendit l'appareil en regardant le père de sa fille qui refléter le sien.

Soudainement Jessica fut fatiguée de toute ses émotions de la matinée mais elle ne voulait pas dormir de peur que ce fût qu'un rêve alors elle se détendit dans les bras de sa mère qui la sera contre elle à sa plus grande joie.

« Papa » appela Jessica qui avait suivit les regards de ses parents se fixer avec amour qui détournèrent les yeux l'un l'autre pour la regarder.

« Oui ma chérie » répondit le père calmement tous en la regardant avec un regard d'amour que seul un père peux avoir en regardant sa fille.

« Tata Ash revient quand de sa mission ? » demanda Jessica en utilisant le diminutif de sa tante Ashley car elle espérer rencontrer enfin la jumelle de son père comme elle le voulait avec sa mère mais sans ce douter que sa question innocente avait figeait toutes la pièce son père à la mention de sa jumelle, ses oncles à la mention de leur sœur pas encore revenu et des ses grands-parents à la mention de leur fille pas encore revenu sauf sa mère qui était la seul non figeait de la pièce qui remarqua aussi les réaction de tous. Jessica baissa sa tête et d'une petite voix dit « J'ai demandé quelque chose de mal ? » demanda tout bas avec une expression triste que personne ne vit ni ne répondait car ils ne savaient pas la réponse eux même.

Soudain la sonnette sonna et Jessica ce libéra de l'étreinte de sa mère et garda la tête baiser en sortant de la pièce elle referma la porte sans ce retourner et alla ouvrir au fur et à mesure des marche elle monta un peu la tête et alla ouvrir et trouva Ben&Nuts à la porte avec le gâteau elle le prit et dit « Maintenant allez rejoindre les autres et dites leurs d'allez patrouilles pendant 2h avant de rentrer chez vous et au faite merci pour le gâteau vous pouvez aller « ordonna-t-elle à la bande d'idiots précédents et referma la porte doucement et regarda le gâteau après l'avoir contrôler elle partit le mettre au frais pour le manger plus tard en refermant la porte du frigo elle commença a se sentir mal et s'évanouis après avoir marché 2 pas.

**Pendant ce temps à Olympus**

Tous étaient figer en voyant Jessica s'évanouir.

**Pendant ce temps dans la bibliothèque**

Aucun des adultes de la pièce ne se doutaient de l'évanouissement de Jessica ils étaient en train de parlaient entre adultes jusqu'au moment où Derek dit qu'il voulait allez au toilette et parti sans que personne le suive mais Derek menti il ne voulais pas allez au toilette il voulait allez voir ce que sa nièce fessait car sa fessait un moment qu'elle n'était pas revenue alors il descendit les escalier alla au toilettes pissa un peu et tira la chasse d'eau avant de ce laver les mains et parti chercher Jessica il la trouva pas alors ils alla dans la cuisine et là il la vit par terre il se précipita vers elle en l'appelant mais elle ne répondait pas alors ils la pris dans les bras là il vit quelle était évanouis ce détendit un peu et alla la porter au salon là ou il l'étendit sur un canapé il parti chercher une bouteille d'eau et du sucre et revient vers elle.

Mais tous ce raffut attira les adultes restants de la bibliothèque et ils descendirent les escaliers et se rendirent au salon ou ils trouvèrent Derek mi-pencher avec une mine inquiète sur le canapé de là ils virent avec choc/ peur Jessica étendu.

Fin du 4ème Chapitre

J'espère qu'il vous a plus

Prochainement CHAPITRE 5

À découvrir


	5. La Fille de la Lune Chapitre 5

Dsl pour les fautes

Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas

**Chapitre 5**

Les parents et grands-parents se précipitèrent vers Jessica étendu sur le canapé. Cela fessait plusieurs minutes qu'elle ne s'était pas réveiller et ses proches était en train de se disputer sauf son oncle Derek qui resta près d'elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard Jessica gémis doucement et commença à revenir à elle, seul Derek la vit les autres était toujours en train de s'engueuler.

Derek apporta l'eau à la bouche de Jessica pour quelle puisse boire et donna ensuite le morceau de sucre avant de recommencer à boire. Les actions de Derek étaient observées par les chasseresses et les Olympien(ne)s.

Jessica sourit à son oncle préférer.

« Oncle Derek tu peux leur demander d'arrêter de gueuler s'il te plait » demanda doucement Jessica qui n'en pouvais plus.

« VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE JESSICA PEUX PAS RECUPERER AVEC LE BOUCAN QUE VOUS FAITES » vociféra Derek pour les faire taire ce qui marcha vue que tous le regarda et vi Jessica réveiller qui souriait et parla.

« Merci oncle Derek » dit-elle avant de fermer doucement les yeux « baa-chan quand on mange peut tu me réveiller s'il te plait » continua-t-elle après avoir fermé les yeux.

« Oui ma petite » répondit-elle a sa petite fille qui s'est déjà sait endormie « je vais préparer à manger ne fait pas de bruits Jessica doit récupérer » ordonna la grand-mère avant de se tourner vers Derek « Derek garde un œil sur elle si elle ne va pas bien appelle le Dr compris » déclara-t-elle sans appel.

« Oui maman » dit Derek à sa mère.

En attendant Artémis et Scott restèrent aussi proche de leur fille inquiet pour elle. Artémis caressa les cheveux de sa fille doucement, Jessica sous la main apaisante de sa mère s'est détendue et elle murmura.

« Maman ne part pas, reste avec papa et moi » supplia doucement Jessica qui voulait que sa mère reste avec elle.

Artémis en entendant sa fille écouta sa fille la supplier de rester avec elle et son papa ne fit que lâcher quelque larmes et dit « Je serais là à ton réveille mon trésor » ce qui apaisa Jessica qui souriait doucement au grand bonheur de ses proches.

**45 min plus tard**

Jessica se réveilla pour de bon, elle se leva doucement elle vit que personne n'était là elle se dirigea vers la cuisine est trouva toutes sa famille (connue d'elle) présent mais personne ne fessait attention. Elle alla vers sa mère lui tira sa manche. Artémis senti un poids sur sa manche et se tourna et vit sa fille elle sourit et la pris dans ses bras, Jessica posa sa tête contre le coup de sa mère et sera sa mère.

Flash-Back 30 min plus tôt

« Tous le monde vient et laisse dormir Jessica » ordonna la grand-mère

Artémis et Scott montèrent et passèrent un moment en couple qu'il ne pouvait pas faire depuis un moment.

(retrouvaille non sexuelle mais des années plus tard oui)

Fin Flash-Back

Jessica passa sa petite main sur la joie de sa mère qui tourna ses yeux vers elle en souriant.

« Mon bébé » tout ce que dis Artémis.

« Maman » Répondit Jessica doucement alors Artémis souriait en entendant sa fille l'appeler comme cela.

« ma puce » dit son père qui s'approcha des 2 femmes de sa vie en caressant la tête de sa fille.

« Papa » dit la petite en prenant la main qui ne toucher pas sa tête de son père en la serrant « je veux qu'on soit comme ça pour toujours toi maman et moi » dit doucement Jessica avec un petit sourire heureux.

Artémis et Scott se regardèrent.

« Ma puce » le père commença avant de reprendre « ta maman restera demain pour voir ta compétition mais après elle devra repartir en mission » dit le père mais regretta en voyant le regard de sa fille tous comme Artémis qui vit tous comme les Olympien(ne)s et les chasseresses le regard de désespoir de la petite et ils virent le petit sourire quelle avait disparu pour faire place à un visage sans émotion et elle regarda sa mère pour avoir la confirmation en voyant le regard de sa mère elle l'eut ne voulant pas pleurer devant eux, elle sortit de l'étreinte de sa mère et alla dans sa chambre en courant ou elle tomba sur son lit et pleura.

Tout le monde vit sa réaction et tous se rappela que malgré son intelligence et son caractère plus âge elle n'avait que 5 ans. Alors Artémis décida de suivre sa fille jusqu'à sa chambre.

**Dans la chambre de Jessica **

Artémis trouva sur le ventre sur son lit qui pleurait cette vision lui déchira le cœur elle ne supportait pas de voir sa fille en détresse alors des larmes silencieuse coula de ses joue et elle s'avança et se mis près de sa fille avant de la prendre doucement dans les bras et elle se coucha sur le dos et elle lui murmura des mots apaisant.

Jessica se calma bientôt dans les bras de sa mère et resta dans ses bras puis elle leva la tête et vit que sa mère aussi avait pleurer.

« Maman » dit doucement Jessica en interpellant sa mère.

« Oui mon bébé qui a-t-il ?» répondit Artémis après avoir entendu sa fille l'appeler.

« Si tu part en mission est ce que c'est parce que tu ne veux pas être avec nous ? ou c'est par ce que tu es obliger ? » demanda doucement Jessica avec crainte.

« Non mon cœur je veux être avec toi et ton papa mais je suis obligée de partir tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout mon trésor n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Artémis qui reçu un hochement de tête de Jessica avant de reprendre « mais ce n'est pas la seule raison la vrai raison c'est que du côté de ma famille on a des lois très ancienne qui nous interdisent de rester près de nos enfants » déclara Artémis qui ne voulais plus mentir à sa fille. Jessica regarda sa mère avec la tête sur le côté et un regard perdue. En voyant la réaction de sa fille elle décida de lui dire sans trop lui dire.

« En fait c'est mon père ton grand-père qui l'instaurer » continua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi cette loi ridicule ? As-tu d'autre enfant que moi maman ? » demanda finalement Jessica qui fit que sur l'Olympe Zeus se reforgea à la mention de la loi ridicule mais contrairement à lui les autres hochèrent la tête en accord avec Jessica.

« Cette loi a été instaurer car certains membre du côté de ma famille a abusé alors cette loi a été instaurer pour que plus personne n'abuse » répondit Artémis avant de continuer « et pour répondre à ton autre question non je n'ai pas d'autre enfant que toi tu es mon sang ma fille mais sache que j'ai des filles que j'ai recueillit qui pour moi son comme mes filles elles sont comme t'es grandes sœurs mon cœur un jour tu les rencontrera mais ce n'est pas encore le moment » déclara Artémis qui sous sa déclaration fit sourire toutes les chasseresses à la mention que leur Dame les considères comme ses propres filles ainsi que les Olympiennes.

« D'accord maman » dit Jessica « Maman » reprit-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

« Oui mon cœur » dit Artémis à sa fille.

« Tu pense quoi de ma chambre ? » demanda la petite à sa mère qui observa la chambre elle était grande avec les murs gris argentés avec des étagères, des meubles et des postères scotcher sur le mur avec une lampe au plafond qui fessait bien ressortir la couleur des murs et un dressing plus loin et avec un bureau adéquate pour le travail après son analyse de la chambre elle se dit que la chambre de sa fille était déjà prête pour quand elle sera plus grande faudra juste prends un lit plus grand alors elle sourit et tourna sa tête vers sa fille.

« Tu as une chambre super mon bébé je l'adore » commença Artémis avec un sourire « quand tu grandira tu aura juste as faire changer le lit à ton père » continua Artémis avec un petit rire « tu as bien choisit » déclara Artémis.

« Vraiment » dit Jessica voulant s'assurer que sa mère disait.

« Oui vraiment mon cœur » Artémis affirma.

« Yatta » cria de joie Jessica en pompant son point en l'air de victoire.

Sa réaction fit sourire Artémis qui rigola doucement à l'excitation de sa fille.

« Maman est ce que tu peux me parler de papy ? Est-ce que ta des frères et sœurs ? Est-ce que notre famille est grande ? Est-ce que j'ai des oncles idiots de ton côté en plus de ceux de papa ? » demanda Jessica exciter d'obtenir des réponses.

**Sur Olympus **

Les questions de Jessica fit rigoler les chasseresses et les Olympiennes mais fit gindre les Olympiens surtout Zeus face à son nouveau statut de 'papy' que l'appeler sa petite fille.

**Retour dans la chambre de Jessica**

Artémis commença à relater de son père tous ce que sa fille peut savoir à son âge sur son papy qui fut une longue conversation qui fit que la petite regarda sa mère en admiration face à plusieurs de ses affirmations.

« Et pour répondre à t'es autres question oui j'ai des demi-frères et sœurs mais je les appellent comme s'ils étaient simplement mes frères et sœurs sauf un qui est mon frère jumeau » commença Artémis.

« tu les rencontrera tous quand tu seras plus grande je te promet de te dire la vérité quand tu seras plus grande sur mon identité et ceux de mon côté de ma famille » continua-t-elle ce qui suscita de la curiosité de la part de Jessica.

« Oui notre famille est très grande » renchérie Artémis

« oui mes frères, t'es oncles sont idiots sauf un qui n'a pas été gâter par la nature physiquement mais qui est le seul à ne pas être idiot et avoir un grand cœur » a finis Artémis avec un sourire qui fut interrompu par le gémissement de sa fille « les mecs sont tous des idiots » ou encore « pourquoi par les dieux j'ai des oncles idiots s'il vous plait fournissait leur un cerveau qui marche » entendit sa fille dire provoqua intérieurement d'Artémis rigola mais extérieurement elle avait seulement un sourire amusé.

**Sur Olympus**

Face à la déclaration murmurer de Jessica provoqua des éclats de rire des chasseresses et des Olympiennes.

**Retour sur terre **

Mais ce qui la figea ce fut c'est parole suivante

« Heureusement mon meilleur ami David n'est pas idiot lui au moins a un cerveau et il l'utilise à bonne escient » marmonna Jessica qui provoqua le choc d'Artémis et des chasseresses, d'Athéna et d'Hestia qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

**Quelques minutes plus tôt **

Inconnu de Jessica son père parla avec son baa-chan et eurent une conversation quelque peu choquante car son père avait révéler l'identité d'Artémis comme étant une déesse mais la conversation fut interrompue en entendant Jessica crier 'Yatta'. Alors ils montèrent et écoutèrent la conversation mère/fille.

**Maintenant**

« Maman demain tu verras mon meilleur ami vu qu'il est aussi mon coéquipier dans la compétition » déclara Jessica à sa mère qui voulait rencontrer ce petit garçon hors du commun.

« D'accord mon bébé » répondit Artémis qui avait surmonté son choc.

Jessica sera avec ses petits bras sa mère plus fort et lui fit des bisous sur chaqu'un de ses joies.

Artémis se laissa embrasser par sa fille et répondit en lui rendant ses bisous sur ses joies toute mignonne et en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras sans l'étouffer.

Scott et sa mère en voyant l'action détendit la grand-mère face à la révélation précédente et décida de se faire connaitre.

« Le déjeuner et prêt les filles » annonça la grand-mère avec un sourire.

« Yeah la cuisine de baa-chan c'est la meilleur » déclara Jessica toute exciter « Maman tu va gouter la cuisine de baa-chan » sautilla Jessica qui avait réussi à nouveau à se libérer elle pris la main de sa mère et la mena à table elle s'assied et sa mère s'assied a son côté et de l'autre fut son père elle fut heureuse d'être entouré de ses parents pour la 1ère fois en 5 ans.

Tous fut installer à table le baa-chan de Jessica amena le plat qui sentait tellement bon après que ses fils sauf 1 avait mis la table quelques minutes avant qu'elle et Scott ne monte voir ce que sa petite fille/fille fessait avec sa mère/femme.

Le déjeuner commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur car le baa-chan de Jessica avait préparer l'un des plats préférer de sa petite fille mais il se détériore quand les oncles de Jessica joue avec la nourriture alors son baa-chan les engueulent ils frissonnent et sont recadrer et tous ce passa dans la bonne humeur.

Fin du 5ème Chapitre

J'espère qu'il vous a plus

Prochainement CHAPITRE 6

À découvrir


End file.
